Writing challenge 100 themes
by Kushkeshet
Summary: 100 drabbles, one shots ans basically, stories, about the Percy Jackson characters, each episode has a theme. The first episode is up - love. What happnes when Percy gets on Annabeth's nerves? T for safety.


_**Hey guys! Long time no see, I know, I know. if any of you have ever checked my "creations" (I only had 2 on this site!), I have delted the SoN, because yeah, it's already out (and it's awesome), and fyi - there's also a preview for MoA. Anyway, I saw this challenge (100 themes) somewhere in the Harry Potter section, and decided I'd like to try as well! Basicaly, it's supposed to have an introduction, but I have no idea what to write, so I'll just make up another theme, out of the list. And one more thing - I'll do it in random order, and not according to the list's order. I hope most of it will be Percabeth, but there will be other characters as well. **_

_**Reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is always great, as English is not my first language...  
**_

_**One last thing - I don't oen the PJO chracters, Rick Riordan does.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

1. Love

Everyone knows Annabeth loves to read. Wherever she walks, you'll find her with some things that never change: her orange camp shirt, her dagger attached to her body, and her nose stuck in a book. Percy always picks on her because she lives in books. Usually he also regrets for it, because she always punish him. It begins with a death glare, then she ignores him for a couple hours, until they fight in the arena, and he let her win so she'll calm down and he'll be able to wrap his arms around her, share her kisses, and hear her laughter. And this afternoon isn't so different.

"Oh, come on Annabeth! You know I was just kidding!" Percy called to the blonde girl who passed by him, ignoring his protests. She sat by the Athena table, and Percy stood behind her, embarrassed.

"Annabeth…" he spoke again. No comment. Molly, one of Annabeth's half-sisters sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Did you pick on her reading a book again?" she asked, clearly knows what the answer is going to be. Percy nodded, desperate. The whole table sighs simultaneously and shuts when Annabeth glares at them, unsatisfied.

"Well Mister Johnston? Will you please sit down so we can start eating?" Mr. D spoke, obviously bored. Percy shrugged, frustrated, and turned to sit by the only empty table in the camp.

The dinner was quite, with no special events (except for the one when one of Demeter's younger children, Johnny, tripped and spilled his food all over the area, which caused Katie Gardner to shoot death glared at the Stoll brothers), and afterwards, Percy went to the arena, knowing Annabeth will be there.

He's right – she is there, cutting and slashing with her knife, brutally destroys all the training puppets. Annabeth kicks another demolished puppet to the side, frustrated.

"You know, it will be more interesting if you practice with someone else. Besides, I'm pretty sure the dolls had already lost and spark of life they had," Percy calls, getting closer to her. Annabeth stands with her back to him, not moving. Suddenly, when Percy's hand is reaching out to touch her shoulder, she turns around, raising her knife. Percy swings on his heels, surprised. The mischievous glint in her eyes catches him unprepared.

"Well?" Annabeth asks; the first word she has spoken to him since the morning. He replies with a smile.

"Oh, so you're playing dirty? Fine then, I will join your game," he says, uncapping the pen in his pocket and revealing Riptide.

They start fighting, each of them ducks and stabs and rolls, none of them ready to give up. The battle is long and exhausting, even for the immune boy. It lasts and lasts, even after the sun begins to set. Suddenly, Percy stumbles, shouting. Annabeth is petrified, watching him with suspiciousness. Percy cries again with pain.

"What happened to you? It's not like you can get hurt or something," Annabeth says, still suspicious. He glares at her with grief.

"I don't think I can stand a twisted ankle," he replies. She takes another moment, and then sits next to him.

"Let me check it," she says, and as she reaches her hand out to touch his ankle, Percy turns, pushes her over and bend over her. It takes her merely a second, but it's too late – he throws her knife away, and pins her to the ground, his hands catching hers. She moves with anger, trying to escape from his grip.

"So… what did we say about playing dirty?" Percy asks Annabeth, smirking.

"It's not fair! You're cheating!" She yells at him, but can't hide the peeking smile.

"I'll let you go," he says, "If you will admit I won." She stops moving and looking at him.

"Never!" Annabeth replies with anger.

"Well, no problem. Just remember Wise Girl, I'm the one who has no problem staying like this for hours," Percy chuckles, clearly satisfied. Annabeth makes a face, but says nothing. Right when Percy starts thinking she really isn't going to admit her loss, she sighs.

"Okay, fine." She finally says, definitely unhappy. Percy raises his eyebrows with surprise. Annabeth starts murmuring, and Percy leans his head closer to hers, listening.

"I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, admit Percy Jackson is…" she announces, and suddenly, cuts the sentence in the middle, extracts her right hand and touches the sensitive spot in his back. He stands sharply, letting her go. In a moment, the situation is reverse – he lies on the ground and she sits on his chest, laughing.

"So what Seaweed Brain, who's the winner?" Annabeth asks, laughing. Percy smiles at her.

"Alright, alright Wise Girl. You're the winner." He declares. "And now…" he adds – "come here!" he calls, catching her waist and pulling her closer to him, shutting her objections in a quick kiss. They break away a few seconds later, looking at each other. Suddenly, Percy's wide smile is softening.

"Hey Wise Girl…" he nearly whispers.

"What?" Annabeth asks quietly.

"You know I love you?" the words slip through his lips without thinking. Annabeth's shocked expression clarifies him what he just did, and his eyes are widening with horror.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit! Forget what I just said! I didn't mean – I mean, I do love y – I mean… oh, just let go, maybe I should ju – "Percy never gets to finish his sentence. Annabeth needs no more than kissing him to let him know what she feels about him.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain, me too." She whispers in his ear between her kisses.

* * *

_**So this is it... review, pretty please?  
**_

_**Much love, Keshet!  
**_


End file.
